


Follow The Wind Song

by pardonmyparadox



Series: Follow The Wind Song Verse [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hippies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pardonmyparadox/pseuds/pardonmyparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're going to San Francisco<br/>Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair<br/>If you're going to San Francisco<br/>You're gonna meet some gentle people there</p>
<p>For those who come to San Francisco<br/>Summertime will be a love-in there<br/>In the streets of San Francisco<br/>Gentle people with flowers in their hair</p>
<p>All across the nation such a strange vibration<br/>People in motion<br/>There's a whole generation with a new explanation<br/>People in motion people in motion</p>
<p>For those who come to San Francisco<br/>Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair<br/>If you come to San Francisco<br/>Summertime will be a love-in there</p>
<p>If you come to San Francisco<br/>Summertime will be a love-in there"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow The Wind Song

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i’m not an author, the last time i wrote something that wasn’t a tweet was when i was ten, i was never a hippie in the ’60s, i wasn’t born in the ’40s, i wasn’t in my late teens/early 20s in 1967, i was never at the summer of love at haight-ashbury, i’ve never even been to modern day haight-ashbury, in fact i’ve never been to san francisco i’ve never even stepped foot in america so yes this is all based on research and my imagination

Chris was always very shut off from the world. The only music he ever listened to was the old jazz music his family played on their phonograph, the only literature he read was whatever his school assigned to him and the few novels he managed to hide from the prying eyes of his parents.

 He felt isolated, melancholy, he was a prisoner in his own home, he was completely and utterly lonely. That was until his parents kicked him out, something about being a disgrace. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the fact that his appearance and attitudes were slowly but surely descending into the Bohemia or if they  _knew_. What he was sure of was that now he was no longer behind bars… and also very homeless.

 

Well, not exactly homeless. He was perched on the back of a truck with a dozen of people he barely knew. They were the only companions Chris had ever come across that had welcomed him with open arms…perhaps it was because they really were into peace and love as much as they said they were or perhaps it was because they were always on a drug-induced high.

So, while Chris wasn’t sure of who he was or what was to become of him, what he did know was that he loved poetry and literature, he loved the [song about San Francisco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJ_WG3d3GL8) that he could hear being projected from the radio, he loved the feeling of the summer breeze running through his hair and he loved this new-found feeling of freedom.

-

They had been driving for almost four hours when the truck came to a halt. A young girl who looked about seventeen jumped up and grabbed her boyfriend’s hand.

"C’mon, Freddie!" She yelled in excitement, "We’re goin’ to Golden Gate Park!"

Chris had never set foot out of Clovis in his entire life so he knew he’d have to follow the the group that had already taken him this far. After all he didn’t have food or shelter, how was he to survive without them?

 

-

 

The feeling of freedom, peace, love and joy surrounded him. It was in the sweltering heat of the summer sun, it was in the thousands of people coming together as one, it was pumping through his veins, it was beating in his palm and yet he couldn’t bring himself to join the crowd.

 

Chris observed his surroundings and noticed people dancing naked, others dancing on acid trips and some smoking marijuana underneath the blooming trees.

His surroundings were a blur of colour and music, yet something stood out to him.

There was a man just in his line of sight. He had long, dark, curly hair that sat just below his shoulders, he had patterns of flowers and swirls painted on his cheeks.  

He wore an unbuttoned brown, tasselled vest that revealed his bare, tan chest, his jeans were baggy and torn in places. He was dancing to Light My Fire on bare feet, his head thrown back in pure ecstasy.

 

Chris couldn’t keep his eyes off the individual, he was completely mesmerised. The man spun around, dancing to the beat, looking directly at Chris. Chris looked down at the grass immediately, though it lasted only a few seconds before he was sneaking another glance at the intriguing man. He no longer had his head thrown back, instead he was eyeing Chris. After a few seconds of intense eye contact the stranger gave Chris the most tremendous smile he had ever seen, the man’s face lit up so perfectly, so delightfully that shivers ran down Chris’ spine.

 

The man stopped dancing and made his way towards Chris. He looked down once again, nervously playing with the grass below him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man sit down beside him.

 

"Hey, why’re you sitting here all alone?" The man asked, his voice was enchanting.

"I’m not really one for social gatherings." Chris muttered to the ground.

"Well, you seem kinda lonely. I’m Darren, by the way."

"My name’s Chris and I’m perfectly fine." He said with a raise of his chin.

"C’mon, Chris. Come and dance with me, I promise it’ll be the most fun you’ve had all day." Darren guaranteed very convincingly.

 

Chris glared at Darren which proved to be a troublesome idea as it caused him to look into those large, beautiful, amber eyes full of wonder and he felt something inside him melt.

"Fine, but only for one dance."

"Yes!" Darren whispered excitedly as he took Chris’ hand and led him to where he was dancing when Chris had first laid eyes on him.

 

Chris was standing still, rigid and uncomfortable. Darren noticed, put a hand on his waist and pulled him in. Chris jumped in shock, never had anybody touched him like that before.

"Look, you’ve just gotta let it go. Whatever you’re keeping in, let it go. Let your body go loose, be free. Let the music run through your body, your soul, feel it, feel the atmosphere, feel the love and peace, feel me."

It look a while but Chris finally started to feel himself let go. He felt the music strumming through his body, he breathed in the purity of the nature and he felt the presence of Darren lift him up to the clouds.

 

"What’s your story, then?" He heard Darren ask.

Chris turned his head suddenly, snapped out of his tranquil state.

"Wh-What?" Chris stuttered.

"I mean, where do you come from? Where are you staying?"

"Oh, I uh-come from a small town about four hours away from here. I ran away from home and well, I don’t really have a place to stay." He admitted, looking down wistfully at the grass that surrounded his feet.

"You’re stuck here with nowhere to stay? Hey, you can stay with me!" Darren said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Oh, I don’t know. I mean, you barely even know me… I couldn’t intrude your home." Chris looked down again. He was tempted, if he didn’t stay with Darren where else would he go? He trusted Darren a lot more than he trusted the people who lined the streets, in fact he oddly enough even felt safe around Darren.

"C’mon, I insist. I can share and I could use someone to critique my work."

"Your work?" Chris asked feeling intrigued, "You’re an artist?"

"Yeah. I do everything, I can even sing. If you agree to stay with me I’ll dedicate a song to you." Darren grinned mischievously.

"Well, okay but I’m only saying yes for the art." Chris giggled.

Darren smiled his biggest smile yet, his wide, gleaming eyes looking over Chris’ face. He shook his head, as if shaking a thought away, and grabbed Chris’ hand.

"If we run we can make it back in time before sunset!"


End file.
